


inside, outside

by shazamitylam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: The sense of belonging didn’t come easily, but Prompto thought it was worth fighting for.





	inside, outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_piggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/gifts).



> this is a fic for bond's birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND ilysm I hope you have a great day and a wonderful year!!!  
> written for prompt: “the silhouette of a child, the sound of bells, the flicker of fire”  
> (i actually lost sight of where this fic was even going but shh...the point is that Prompto is important)

_i._

Foreground and background. Prompto felt that he was perpetually stuck in the latter, never quite in focus and sometimes just a blurred figure. He didn’t always mind, of course; attention could be as negative as it could be positive.

Although… as he trudged back home from school, he wished that something would change, that someone could fill in the space in his life that couldn’t be taken up by food and his camera. He could count on one hand the number of times someone of his age had tried to genuinely talk to him.

And so quiet it was. From school to home to everywhere he walked, his words died in his throat or vanished in the air because no one was there to listen. That was okay. He didn’t mind, he told himself.

Home was empty. His parents were gone for work again, leaving him to his own devices. Prompto didn’t mind that either. At least he got to do whatever he wanted, right? No bedtime, no curfew...nothing.

(Then again, what would he do without a curfew? Go out and play with friends?)

Prompto ignored the pang in his chest as he sat down alone on the couch. He was fine, right? He didn’t need anyone, he could take care of himself.

...Even so, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t like someone, _anyone_ , to care about what happened in his life.

Prompto didn’t remain sitting for long. The ticking of the clock made him restless, each _click_ making his heart squeeze a little into itself. After a few long minutes of blank silence, he grabbed his camera and almost tripped over his own feet as he rushed out of the door.

_Where to go…_

As he walked along the street, he let his eyes wander from trees to signs to passing birds, anything that could hold his attention for longer than his thoughts could. When he caught sight of a patch of flowers past the sidewalk opposite from his, he smiled and held his camera ready. There had been a shiny little ladybug on one of the leaves the last time he’d passed by…

Preoccupied as he was, he didn’t realize until the last second that the tapping sound that seemed to be getting closer were footfalls from a boy hurriedly turning the corner. Prompto gasped and stumbled backwards as the two of them almost collided. The other boy, green eyes wide behind his glasses, murmured an apology as Prompto regained his feet. “I should have been more careful.”

“No, no! It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention. Didn’t think anyone was around.” He tried to smile, but it came out more like a nervous wobble of his lips. At a closer look, Prompto realized that the boy, although taller than him, couldn’t have been much older...and yet, he was sharply dressed and had an air of importance around him.

He also seemed distracted, and Prompto quickly took a step back. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be in your way! You were in a hurry,”

The boy focused his gaze on him, and Prompto tried to stop his fidgeting. “I...was. Have you perhaps seen a dark-haired boy your age around here? Hiding or otherwise.”

Prompto blinked. Who was this guy? “N-no. I haven’t. Sorry.”

Glasses boy, as Prompto decided to dub him (only in his head, of course. He’d hate to offend someone who was probably of a noble family), sighed and pushed up his glasses. “It’s all right. He’ll show up when he’s ready.” He straightened and shot Prompto a strained smile. “Thank you.”

And then he was gone before Prompto could even think of exchanging names.

Prompto exhaled slowly, a furrow forming between his brows. Looking for someone important, huh... He wished he could help, but he’d probably only get in the way.

He turned around and starting going back the way he’d came. Walking around with his camera didn’t feel so appealing anymore. Only when he saw a tiny, brown puppy limping along the road did he stop, eyes widening. His own concerns flew out of his head, at least for the moment; there _was_ something different about today, if only in that he could _do_ something more than just trudging along his own path.

* * *

 

Ignis slowed his steps as he walked away from the boy that he’d almost run into. Yes, he’d been in a rush, but maybe it would have been more polite to at least find out his name; after all, the boy had let Ignis know that it was unlikely for Noctis to be around this neighborhood.

He turned around, squinting past the shade that the houses around him provided. He thought he could see the silhouette of the boy as he walked in the opposite direction. Ignis sighed to himself. Perhaps they would meet again under less hectic circumstances on his part.

 

_ii._

When Prompto hurried down the stairs, leaving the school bells behind, he was startled to find Gladio waiting for him. Or more likely, for Noctis. “H-hey. Um…”

“He get caught napping?” Gladio snorted.

“Something like that,” Prompto said with a small smile. “He’ll be fine, though. In fact, he’s probably internally monologuing through whatever the teacher is saying to him right now.”

“Probably. The punk doesn’t know how to listen.”

He adjusted his grip on his bag, not quite meeting Gladio’s eyes as they waited together. “So...why are you here? I don’t mean that in a rude way,” he hurried, “I’m just wondering.”

“You’re fine. And I’m here to make sure Noctis doesn’t skip out on training. I know he’s supposedly busy with school, but it’s the weekend and I haven’t seen him in a few days,” Gladio shrugged.

“Right. Training.” Prompto hesitated. Would Gladio...would he…

“What’s on your mind?” Gladio asked, and Prompto took a deep breath.

“Would you mind if I came with you guys? I don’t want to intrude or anything, it’s just that I don’t really have much else planned and I’m curious about how you guys fight and-”

“Sure,” Gladio said readily, and Prompto verbally screeched to a halt.

“Really? I’m not breaking any princely Crownsguard rules or anything?”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “You’re Noct’s friend, aren’t you? We’re just gonna be doing some friendly sparring, and I don’t see why you shouldn’t be allowed to hang around. Actually, maybe it’ll give him some motivation to work harder to not get his ass kicked,” he smirked.

Prompto couldn’t help but grin back. “Does that happen often?”

“ _Oh yeah._ He’s so...scrawny.” Gladio chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, he can be pretty good. But I could also probably throw him ten feet with one arm. Though, it’s my job to keep anyone _else_ from doing that to him.” He paused and frowned. “Don’t tell him I said that, by the way.”

“What, that you could throw him?”

“No, that he’s actually not that bad at fighting.”

“Are you guys talking about me?” Noctis called as he trudged down the stairs toward them. Prompto exchanged a look with Gladio. He could have sworn that was a pout on Noct’s face…

“Yeah,” Gladio said, slapping Noct on the back, “we were talking about how Prompto’s going to be a witness to the Lucian prince getting his ass handed to him in training.”

When Noctis shot him a look, Prompto smiled sheepishly and mouthed _I’m sure you’ll do great._

“Well, this Lucian prince sounds like he could use a break,” Noctis grumbled, but Gladio was having none of that. Slinging one of his arms around Noct’s shoulders, he half-dragged the prince to their designated sparring ground, Prompto trailing behind them.

“Your _breaks_ are gonna get you out of practice,” Gladio said, shaking his head.

“Cut that out, I can’t see Prompto.” Noctis craned his neck to look at him, and Prompto stepped up next to him and nudged his side.

“C’mon, dude. It won’t be so bad! How about sleep and video games afterwards?” Prompto suggested.

That pulled a smile out of him. “Sounds good,” Noctis admitted. They reached the...gym? Secret Crownsguard training facility? Whatever they called it, Gladio gave Noctis a light push.

“Go on ahead and get ready. I’m gonna talk to Prompto real quick.”

A spike of nervousness shot into his heart, and he tamped down the urge to bolt. “See you soon!” Prompto said lightly, and Noctis disappeared past the door with a frown.

He reluctantly turned to face Gladio, who was considering him with a thoughtful look.

* * *

 

Gladio wasn’t an idiot. He had the distinct feeling that Prompto had another reason for asking to accompany them. “Prompto,” he started, “Noctis mentioned that you’re pretty good with a gun.”

“Huh? Oh...I guess. I know how to use it, at least,” Prompto laughed, and Gladio knew right then that the kid was downplaying his abilities.

“Ever thought about coming to the citadel and training with us?”

Prompto gaped at him, and he figured that it was something that he’d been too afraid to ask. “I...I want to, but…” _I’m not good enough_.

“Hey, that’s the point of training,” Gladio reassured him. “You don’t have to be in the Crownsguard or anything, it’d just be nice to have another capable person around.”

“If anything happens to Noct,” Prompto said quietly, “I don’t want to be helpless, you know? I want to be able to stand by him, no matter what.”

 _Well then..._ “Good. We can discuss it more later, but let me know, yeah?”

As Prompto nodded and hurried in, Gladio mused that anyone would be lucky to have Prompto Argentum by their side.

 

_iii._

The floor was scorched, his eyes stung with sweat, and all of them were in mortal danger, but Prompto couldn’t help his grin at the sense of thrill rushing through him. It was like old times, wasn’t it? The four of them were working together as well as they’d done ten years ago, if not better.

Noctis and he ended up side-by-side while Gladio and Ignis caught Ifrit’s attention on the other end. His heart shuddered at the flicker of flames in Noct’s eyes, which were older and wiser and...glowing?

“Bahamut,” Noctis breathed, and Prompto glanced around to find the air growing thick, the wind picking up. “Take cover!”

As Prompto dived away, he tried not to curse the astral’s name. Sure, Bahamut was helping them now, but he’d also basically laid out a death sentence for his best friend, hadn’t he?

 _“It’s okay,”_ Noctis had said, even though it was clearly nothing but okay. _“I have to do this. It’s bigger than me, prophesied and everything,” he laughed softly, and Prompto’s heart ached at the touch of bitterness in his voice._

_He hated it. They’d waited ten years only to get a few days._

Ifrit’s sadly not-dead roar rang into the night, and Prompto shook himself off and rejoined the others. Losing Noctis was a realization that he couldn’t quite come to terms with now or possibly ever, but he couldn’t think about that; the present was _here_ , with Noctis and Ignis and Gladio all standing next to him, fighting for their lives.

They had a rogue astral to kill, and he’d best make use of the time they had together.

* * *

 

Prompto’s smile was gone, and that just wouldn’t do at all.

Sure, they were in the middle of fighting a deadly astral who despised humanity and wanted to crush them under his bare feet (or more likely, burn them), but something else was bothering his best friend. He could take a guess at what it was.

Noctis threw his sword at Ifrit and warped toward the astral, flipping away to avoid the flames licking at his clothes. He landed just as Ifrit stumbled back from a gunshot. Prompto’s shooting was as sharp as ever, not that it was ever in doubt, of course. While Gladio was slashing at Ifrit’s feet, Prompto took a step back to use a high-potion. Their eyes met, and Noctis noted that whatever seemed to be bothering him had been set aside, a steady determination taking form in a grim smile.  

Taking a second to catch his breath, Noctis returned the expression. “Hey, you with me?”

Prompto’s smile widened, and for a moment, Noctis could almost imagine that the two of them were in the past, teenagers exchanging laughs as they raced together through the unbroken city streets.

“Ever at your side.”


End file.
